Why Zira wants Simba dead
by pastelface19
Summary: This story begins with the birth of Zira and explains why she despises Simba with a passion. one-shot. please review and enjoy


Scar was telling the lionesses that Mufassa, the king, was dead. The news came so much of a shock to Mira, that she went into labor. No one expected this, so they were only concerned about the death of the king. By the time they did realize that Mira was lying on the ground, some thought she was dead. The lionesses helped her into the cave and helped her through the pregnancy. Finally, a baby lioness was born.

"Mira," Sarafina whispered. "The cub's a lioness. You did it." Mira forced a smile but went to sleep.

When she awoke, she knew exactly what she would name her daughter. Zira. She was the last child of Mufassa.

As Zira grew up, she was told two stories. One was what the lionesses told her about Musfassa being a great and strong ruler. But Scar tainted everything he touched and ruined the Pridelands. However this didn't sound believable to her since she didn't know any other world but the one that Scar ruled, and she thought him to be the greatest king in the whole world.

The other story was what Scar told her, which she believed. "Once this land was unfair, keeping certain animals away because of their breed," he would tell her. "My brother never realized that this was immoral. When he died, his son ran away, and I became king, I wanted the hyenas to ally with us since they were always considered outsiders because of their species. The lionesses think that this is wrong and that the hyenas should stay out of here. But I say it's time for a change. Don't you agree?" He'd ask her.

"Oh, yes of course, Sire. I hate it when animals think they are better than everyone else and so they discriminate others."

"But we truly are better. But we mustn't exclude those less fortunate than us. We must help and embrace those who are being discriminated so that they can be helped. Do you understand the difference?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Please, Zira. You are my niece, you must address me as uncle."

"Yes, Si- I mean Uncle Scar." She smiled, he really thought of her as family.

I walked around that day with a happy glow. I saw Nala at the waterhole and decided to get a drink of water.

"Why are you so happy? The water level is getting really low?" Nala asked Zira.

"No reason."

"Come on, give."

"All right. The King is allowing me to call him Uncle."

"Is that it?"

"Yup."

"What is the matter with you? Don't you know that Scar is a horrible person? Before he was king, this whole place was happy and green. Now it's all brown and grey."

"No it's better, everyone is treated without discrimination."

"What are you talking about, Zira? You're too young to understand that Scar has doomed us all. We need Mufassa to rule, or Simba." She almost whispered his name.

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous that I can call him Uncle and you can't. that's really shallow, Nala."

"What? Why would want to call him that? He's a horrid person! Anybody here will tell you that."

"I hate you, Nala! I can't believe you used to be my friend."

"Fine, go! Who needs you?"

Zira trotted of. How can her best friend be so cruel to her happiness? She was only a little bit older than her, she didn't have to treat me like a child. She's always bitter or sad about something.

Zira was now almost fully grown, but Scar did something that she didn't expect at all.

"Zira, you are very loyal to me. Would you like to be my mate?"

She got so excited. "Yes, Uncle. Yes."

"Excellent." She was announced Queen of the Prideland, but the Lionesses frowned upon it. They all thought Scar was evil and not worth the idea of companionship. She never had any real friends because Nala was the only other lion close to her age and she already hated her. It felt good to have someone that loved her for who she truly was.

During their mating, she gave birth to a child, a son. "The future king of the Pridelands." She smiled.

"Well," Scar said. "we will see how he grows." Scar sniffed his son and winced. "I think we should name him Nuka, his odor is extremely unpleasant."

"Whatever you wish, my king."

A while later, Zira gave birth again, this time a daughter. This one, Scar named Vitani because she will a warrior child.

"My little warrior." Scar thought to himself.

"Scar, my darling, we must celebrate. You have been king for almost three years now. You have been working so hard, you deserve a break and a party."

"No, as lovely as an idea as that might be, I still think that the lionesses must still work. They don't deserve the break. They are getting lazy and bringing less and less kill. But we can have a party for ourselves. For our little, wonderful family."

"I love you, Scar."

"I do, too, my love."

Then a week after Vitani was born, Scar came home with a cub in his mouth.

"Scar, who is that?

"I found him wondering, he seemed to have been born yesterday and abandoned. I decide that he will be the new king, but you must treat him like any of your children."

"Of curse, dear."

"What would you like to name him?"

"Kovu, it is my legacy to him."

"Then I will love him and treat him like the future king."

"I knew you would, my dear."

They didn't notice the small cub listening to the conversation. "Why should that little termite take away my title of being king? I'm the oldest. That title should be mine, not his." Nuka thought to himself. But he needed to make his mother proud, so he planned to suffer through that little fur-ball.

That night, Zira was watching her children while Scar was going to reprimand Sirabi for not finding enough hunt for the day. That was when Hell broke loose. Simba returned and was out for revenge. Zira had to protect her children, but watched form her cave as she watched Scar battle his nephew, her half-brother. Simba pinned Scar down and made him admit to a crime that he didn't commit. Then killed him!

"No!" She screamed at the top of lungs. But through the thunder, roaring flames, and the battle, no one heard her. He was dead, he was dead. And Simba sentenced it. She felt anger for him. But she knew that she must not act now. She needs to bide her time for when she is strong and not acting out of stupidity.

Simba entered her cave. "So you are Zira."

"And you are Simba." I answered plainly. I stood over my children to protect them, especially Kovu.

"I must know this now. Are you loyal to Scar?"

"I will always be loyal to him until the day I die."

"Then take your children and go to the Outlands. You do not belong here."

"I will leave, but I will be back. You have not seen the last of me, Simba. This is only the beginning."

She left the Pridelands, her home, and traveled with Kovu in her mouth and Vitani riding on her back and Nuka walking behind her. She came to a dry land and decided this is where she would live until she will receive her revenge against Simba.


End file.
